Blood and Tears
by sesshomaruis4me
Summary: When you think you are truly lost, someone will still be there for you. When love is torn away from you, it can be mended back on, even by the most unlikely person. CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. Lost with one hope

Hi readers...I hope you enjoy this, it is my first.

Disclaimer: Alright, you got me. I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Are you happy? Though I wouldn't mind owning Sesshomaru...hehehe...

I gazed at my true love as he neatly lathered his beautiful silver hair. I had taken a bath earlier and was waiting for Sesshomaru to finish up so we could continue heading back towards his palace. He returned my gaze and smiled lovingly. His smiles always melted my heart. He held out his hand. I didn't know what it meant, but I grasped it, not to disappoint him. I gasped as he pulled me into the water. "What was that for?" I sputtered.

He only smiled and leaned over to gently kiss me. I melted in his arms and returned the kiss. His tongue lightly grazed my upper lip and I obediently let his tongue into my mouth. When he broke the kiss, he still held onto me. I looked at him sadly.

"What's wrong, Sango?" He asked.

I replied by simply kissing him once again. I wanted more love. I needed more. My tongue curled around his fangs, purring as I did so. When I was done, I finally realized that my clothes were sopping wet. "Oh shit!" I muttered.

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly.

"See what you did, Sessh?" I said.

"We can dry them." He stood up and helped me out of the water. Quickly, I stripped off my wet clothes and hung them on the branch of a cherry blossom tree. Sesshomaru got dressed and put the outer layer of his kimono around me. "We can spend the night here." He suggested.

"Alright, I should set up camp." I said, unpacking equipment. Too bad we have all of this stuff and not one change of clothes. I thought. 

He nodded, reaching for a bucket. "I'm going for firewood and fresh water." He called over his shoulder as he headed towards the forest.

I was surprised. Was he actually going to let me cook for him? Now that would be a first. I hope he'll try some of the food. It's better than nothing at all or some gutted animal. I shuddered then giggled. It was hard to imagine Sesshomaru eating an innocent forest animal, raw...

How did Sango end up with Sesshomaru?  
From the beginning:

"Miroku! Watch out behind-"

I watched in horror as the giant dragon ,tamed by Naraku, grabbed Miroku in it's mouth and chewed. "Miroku, no!" I yelled as I grabbed my boomerang and attacked. I threw it and it cleanly sliced off the dragon's head. The upper half of Miroku was half way down the creature's esophagus, while his lower half was still in the monster's mouth. I screamed at the horrific sight. Miroku was dead, that was that. I knelt down, tears were streaming down my dirty face. Miroku's blood oozed into a puddle mixed with my tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, wench." Naraku sarcastically remarked as he made his way towards the corpses and me.

I glared at him. "Damn you Naraku! You have killed everyone that I ever loved! I will make you pay, you monster!" I charged at him carelessly with my boomerang and threw it, completely missing because my eyes were so blurred with tears.

"Kukuku. You are hilarious." Naraku smirked. "To think you of all people could actually defeat me. You pathetic exterminator. I'll tell you what, hand over the last shard of the Shikon Jewel, and I might consider letting you live to become one of my whores."

I gasped. "I would rather die you asshole!" I screamed. "But seeing as how I have to protect this shard, I will fight you alone!." Alone... The word rang in my head. I was alone now. Nobody who cared for me was left. Nobody.

"Kukuku. This will be easy, but I'll give you one last chance, bitch. Die at my hands and I will get the last shard, or give me the shard and live as one of my various whores. Which will it be?"

"You...You...I'll kill you!" I screamed. Blinded with rage, I ran towards him and surprisingly punched him in the face. I watched in puzzlement as a stream of blood trickled down from his lip. I punched again, but this time, in his stomach. He coughed up blood. Why wasn't he attacking or defending himself? I noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to me, but to something behind me instead. I tuned and looked at what it could be. "Kikyo!" I gasped.

Kikyo slowly walked towards Naraku, smiling.

I gaped. What is kikyo doing? I thought. Why the hell is she smiling so kindly towards Naraku? Then it hit me. Kagome was dead now, due to the fact that Naraku killed her. Kagome's soul must have gone into Kikyo!

Naraku smirked. "Hello, Love." He called over. "I'm glad to see that our plan worked and your soul is fully restored."

I gasped. It couldn't be! "Do you mean to say that you two plotted to kill Kagome all along?"

Naraku laughed. "Why yes, we did. Our plan was that Kikyo would distract Inuyasha and bring him into the forest while I killed his wench. Kikyo then killed Inuyasha. Kagura and Kanna took care of the fox child, Kohaku, and the cat demon. I decided that it would be amusing for your love to die in front of your very eyes. The plan was flawless." He laughed.

I gasped and started to tremble. "How could you? I hate you Naraku! You destroyed my life!" Naraku chuckled in response. "I don't care. I only want Kikyo and the Shikon Jewel. That's all."

"Naraku my love, let's just kill her and move on with our lives." Kikyo pouted. "I want to go see your castle." She smiled seductively.

"Alright then." He replied, smirking. Then he looked at me, an evil grin plastered his face. "Are you sure about your foolish decision? I would go with your second choice."

I narrowed my eyes in disgust. "I...I'm not going to hand over the shard, so prepare for a battle!" I knew it wouldn't work. I was not powerful enough. Let alone the fact that I was already injured. 

Kikyo started to laugh. "You stupid exterminator! You can't fight Naraku! He is much too strong."

I slumped my shoulders. I could not believe how right she was she was. I gripped my boomerang tightly, frowning at the replica of who used to be like a sister to me. "I can give it a shot! I'll risk my life to protect this shar-" I stopped when I felt a presence behind me. I slowly turned and looked up at the face of Sesshomaru.

"Might I ask what is going on here?" Sesshomaru sounded angry and harsh. He apparently didn't know what had happened. "This is, after all, part of my lands." He was staring at the bloody battle field.

I started to back away from the yokai prince, frightened. "I...Naraku...His plan." I couldn't say it. I couldn't go right out and say that Naraku killed the people who were closest to me.

Sesshomaru raised his perfectly sculped eyebrow. I shifted under his gaze. "What do you mean? Speak clearly woman." He commanded. I tried to avoid those demanding golden eyes of his. I started to shake. I whimpered softly as I remembered Miroku's face. Sesshomaru had a tad bit of curiosity in his eyes. "What is wrong with you?" He asked. The tears started pouring out.

"N-Naraku plotted an evil scheme to kill all of my friends...And then my one true love right before my eyes." I sobbed out. My legs felt like jelly and I collapsed, no longer caring what Sesshomaru thought. I felt him brush past me, leaving me.

"So the rumors I heard were true. Inuyasha has finally died. Stupid hanyou. It's just like him to let himself be killed off so easily. Naraku isn't here though." He said. I looked behind me where Naraku had been standing. He and Kikyo were gone. They probably ran off as soon as they sensed Sesshomaru. I was safe...For now.

"They left." I said. Sesshomaru turned towards me and glared. "Who is 'they'?" he asked. I thought. Oh yeah, he didn't know that Kikyo was involved.

"Kikyo and Naraku." I winced at saying his name. "I want to avenge all of those who I loved. I will kill Naraku." I frowned when I saw Sesshomaru smirk. "You don't think I have a chance, do you? Well, if I don't kill him, who will? I am the one with the last Shikon Jewel shard." Those last two words must have caught his attention because he flinched.

That's right! Thought Sesshomaru. If Naraku completes the Shikon Jewel, Then it will surly lead to destruction and chaos. War scenes filled his head. "You cannot kill Naraku. You are merely a mortal. You must give me that shard." Sesshomaru demanded. I gasped.

"I'm not going to let you have it. How can I trust you? The only reason I pushed myself to stay alive was to protect it. There is no other point to my life." Sesshomaru clenched his fists.

"Then I shall kill you." He gripped the hilt of his sword. I stood up reaching for my weapon.

"I won't let myself die that easily." I wouldn't die. Not yet. Not until Naraku was dead. I stood, picked up my boomerang from the ground, and threatened to throw it at him.

Sesshomaru loosened his grip on the sword and let his arm fall to his side. "Very well, if you are that determined to protect the shard, then I will not kill you. It would be dishonorable. But if you stay out here, you would surly be eaten alive, that is why you are coming with me." I thought for a moment. Sesshomaru is pretty honorable and probably would not kill me, but how could I be sure?

"Why, pray tell, should I really give you my trust?" I asked cautiously. Sesshomaru looked me in the eyes.

"Because I, human, am your last chance." I looked away. He was right. He was my only hope. For now, I would have to trust him, but for how long would I have to deal with this? Until Naraku died.

"Then you have to help me kill Naraku." I said. Sesshomaru got a hint of pride in his tone, just a hint. "I could kill Naraku on my own. You should just stay out of my way, wench."

"Well, I have to avenge my family, friends, and my love! I am going to help, or do it on my own! Your choice!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Fine then, but first, you will need to train." What did he mean by 'train'? "I am going to train you to become stronger, that is unless you really want to face Naraku in your condition." Sesshomaru said as if reading my mind's question.

"Okay, fine! I'll train under you to become stronger." Sesshomaru nodded. "Good human. Now come, we will start to my palace. It is not far from here." Sesshomaru turned and started walking. I followed, hoping this really was the best choice for me.

Yippy! I finished the first chapter! Go me! Well, I'll see you in chapter two! 


	2. The scroll

I can't believe I actually got reviews! You guys are the greatest! Thank you so much! Well, here is chapter two, enjoy!

I quietly strode behind Sesshomaru, watching his hair gently sway each time he took a step. It had been a few hours by now and no communication was held between us. I wondered what he could be thinking as we walked. I couldn't help but worry about the upcoming events that would take place in his palace. Will I be accepted by the others? I doubt they're humans. What if they 'accidentally' kill me? Is it an insult to them that I am a demon exterminator? These thoughts flooded my already overwhelmed mind, making me crash right into Sesshomaru, who had stopped walking. I gasped, bit my lower lip and looked down. Sesshomaru faced me and glared.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-sama!" He simply growled and said, "You stupid, careless girl. Pay more attention to your surroundings. That will be helpful for you to remember during your training." I nodded, blushing embarrassingly bright. "May I ask why you stopped?" I asked nervously. "I caught the scent of blood in this area."

"You did?" He nodded. "Shouldn't we just leave it?"

"No I can't just 'leave' it. Being the lord of the Western Lands, I am liable for what happens in these areas."

"Oh, I didn't know." I said. Then it was silent once again as I followed him towards where he smelled the blood. I had never noticed how much Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were alike. They were both stubborn and rude, but in different ways. Sesshomaru being politely-rude and Inuyasha being rude-rude. I almost laughed at how similar they were to each other. "You seem optimistic." I nearly jumped out of my kimono at Sesshomaru's sudden comment. "How would you know?" I asked, not meaning to sound as impolite as I did. "I can sense it. Have you forgotten that I am a demon?" I shrugged. "No, I guess I just never thought demons could do that."

A strong scent filled my nose. "What is that putrid smell!" I half yelled. "Decaying bodies." Sesshomaru replied. I cringed at that thought. "How did they die in the first place?" I wondered aloud. "Obviously a battle." Sesshomaru spoke. I looked around. "I don't see any signs of decaying bodies or a battle." I muttered. Sesshomaru simply pointed down a path. "A battle has taken place at the end of this trail." It led up a hill that I couldn't see beyond. "My guess is that this battle has been going on for weeks, maybe months. What angers me is that nobody bothered telling me about it."

"What do you plan to do?" I let my curiosity get the better of me. "What my plans are doesn't concern you, mortal!" Sesshomaru snapped. I wonder if he even does know what to do. I thought. "The battle was apparently between dog demons and spider demons." Sesshomaru started up the path. "Are we going to your palace any time soon?" I really didn't feel like going to explore some bloody battle field. "We will go as soon as I find out who the leader of the spider demons is." I sighed and followed him towards the clearing

My eyes widened as we came into the gory scene that lay before us. Bodies of demons were strewn everywhere in the clearing. Blood seeped into the ground, staining the grass red. The stench of death hung in the air. Even a mere mortal could smell the rotting death. The bodies were still and everything was silent, except for the squawking of crows that pecked at the remaining carcasses. I was trying my hardest not to pass out, it reeked so bad. Something caught my attention though. A spider demon was holding a scroll in his right hand. "Sesshomaru?" I sounded shaky. He followed my gaze down to the demon holding the scroll. I watched as Sesshomaru knelt down and grasped the scroll. I screamed when the spider demon's hand snapped off with the scroll. Sesshomaru glared in disgust as he threw the hand at the ground. I watched in curiosity as Sesshomaru opened the mysterious scroll:

"Lord Sesshomaru,  
It has come to our attention that your younger brother, Inuyasha, is now deceased. Hearing this has made us realize that you may die too. this is the reason why you must find a mate within one year so you can make heirs to the throne. If you do not complete this task, we will be forced to give your title to someone else.

Sincerely,  
The Council of Elders"

Sesshomaru reread the letter in shock and anger. Then he threw it at the spider demon who had been holding the scroll earlier. I didn't know what to say, I just sort of stared as Sesshomaru started back down the path. He turned. "Are you coming or not!" He sounded pissed off. "Y-yeah, sure." I trotted after him.

So we were back to walking. "Hey, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What is it?" He still sounded angry. "When I go to your palace, do you think everyone will accept me?" Maybe Sesshomaru would know. "I'll make them." He said. I didn't really like the sound of that. I wanted them to accept me as a human, willingly. "Won't they be offended that I'm an exterminator?" I sighed when Sesshomaru didn't answer. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. Why do I want friends anyway? After all, I'm probably going to die anyway. I was going to try to fight Naraku and die. Wait, I had to have faith! I had to stand up straight and do my best. I straightened up and looked proud of myself. I gasped and went back to my normal position when Sesshomaru turned around to face me. Damn it. I thought. I hope he didn't see me... Sesshomaru smirked and pointed to a tree with barely any branches. "Climb that tree." I gaped. "Why! There is no reason that I should!" Sesshomaru shoved me hard into the tree. Pain filled my arm where I crashed. "What the hell did you do that for you damned-" I stopped when I noticed him glaring. "Climb the tree, human." He ordered. "It is part of your training. Now do it." I looked up at the tree. "How am I supposed to climb it?"

"Use you resources." Sesshomaru responded. I'll be watching and determining what level of smarts and strength you are at." I nodded and thought. "I've got it!" I said excitedly. I ran off into the forest and found a vine. Running back, I tied the vine to my boomerang. I stood under the tree and aimed my boomerang at the highest branch I could find. Then, I threw it over and made sure the branch was sturdy. I caught my boomerang and put it away, tying both ends of the vine around my waist. Then, I climbed. Simple, right?

Good, let's be off now." Sesshomaru started to walk off. I pulled at the vine around my waist. It wouldn't untie! Untie, Untie, please untie! I silently begged. I was stuck to the tree, damn it! I tried to pull out, but I couldn't. I took out my boomerang and sliced through the vine. I was free! Thank goodness. Where did Sesshomaru go? Damn it! I lost him! I muttered. "On the contrary, I'm right here." I jumped and looked behind me. Sesshomaru sneered. "How did you...? I thought..." Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me off. "Hey! I can follow you without you pulling me!" I complained. He didn't answer. I got really annoyed and pushed him away from me. He glared. "I'll forgive your insolence for now. You obviously don't realize that I am your superior. From now on, you must do exactly as I say, exactly when I say it, understand?" I clenched my fists, but nodded. "Say it." He demanded. "I understand. Sesshomaru gestured for me to follow him as he walked down a path that led towards the west.

Later on, I trudged grumpily through the prairie. "Sesshomaru-sama? didn't you say that your palace was nearby before we started to it?" Sesshomaru didn't bother to look at me, he simply said, "Yes."

"Then why is it taking so long?" I asked. "I decided to take the long route to test your endurance. So far you're fairing pretty well, so don't complain." I shut my mouth immediately. I listened to the sounds of nature to occupy myself. The swift wind lightly played with my hair. Birds sang beautifully. New spring blossoms sprouted out from the ground as if to greet all who passed by. I smiled when I saw two squirrels playfully wrestle under the cool shade of a weeping willow. I loved nature. I loved watching the creatures in their environments.

Sesshomaru came to a halt and looked at me. "You did fairly well. Now you may take a break." I sighed in relief and plopped down right where I stood. I laid down and laced my fingers together behind my head. The soft grass tickled my nose and I suddenly sneezed. Sesshomaru twitched slightly in surprise. I guess he wasn't expecting me to sneeze out of the blue. I giggled. "Sorry..." I said. "For what? Sneezing? I don't care."

"Oh, ok." I lightly closed my eyes and deeply inhaled the fresh spring air. I love the feeling that I get when I relax on a warm spring day. As if flying through clouds. I had always wished I could fly. I'd soar over rainbows and dive through clouds. Soon, I started to doze off, dreaming about flying with someone...Who was it? I was hovering over clouds with someone that I knew, but I couldn't quite place them. It was too unclear...

Jerking awake, the first one I saw was Sesshomaru, standing up, leaning against a tree. His eyes were closed. He must have felt like he was being watched because he opened his eyes and said, "So you're finally awake? Then let's get moving, I sense an evil aura headed in out direction." Then, Sesshomaru surprisingly lifted me up and heaved me over his shoulder. "If we don't move fast enough, we'll be caught. You're not ready to fight." At that, he flew up into the sky and...Something was unusually familiar about it...

I know, I know, chapter two is kind of short...I think...But you have to admit, it has a lot of info, don't you agree? Well, I'll see you in chapter three! I'm looking forward to it. 


	3. Finally, the Palace!

Hi! Sorry about the wait! Here is chapter 3! Please enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, nor do I want to! Well...Actually...owning Sesshomaru would be cool...Umm, let's just get on with it!

I shot up, gasping for breath. Sweat coated my body. What was going on? My eyes wandered my surroundings. I realized that I was in a king sized bed, half in the covers and half out. The bead spread was light pink from what I could see, for the only source of light was the crescent moon shining in through the sunroof window on the ceiling directly above me. A fireplace was to the left of the bed, unlit. The room was made of stone, painted cleanly red. Dark pink carpet was spread across the rock floor. I looked into a corner and there stood a gorgeous dresser made of wood. Next to it, there was a closet. I wonder what is in there? What am I thinking? I should be wondering where the hell I am! Standing up, I yawned and stretched.

Peering down at myself, I gasped. "Where are my clothes?" I quickly covered my mouth, realizing that I had just yelled. I was beginning to feel frightened, eerie noises were coming from the exit.

"Umm, is anyone there?" I called quietly. There was no answer. I cautiously walked over to the door, remembering that I was still only in my undergarments. "Umm...Whoever is there, please don't come in, I'm kind of undressed..." There was still no answer.

I quickly ran towards the closet and opened it, amazed at the selection of clothing. "Hmm, I'm sure nobody will mind if I take an outfit. After all, whoever took my clothes, owes me a new pair. I chose the most simple kimono I could find. It was basically a deep mauve with brilliant golden swirls. To tell you the truth, it wasn't very simple, but it was compared to all the rest in the closet. I swiftly slipped it on and jogged over to the door.

Grasping the knob, I put my ear to the door and listened, just to make sure nothing was going to jump at me as soon as I opened it. There was no sound. My hands started trembling with fear as I turned the door knob. Suddenly, the door swung open and knocked me aside.

"Whoa!" I said, when I fell over. "Who are you?" Somebody was standing in the doorway, looking down at me. I couldn't see her clearly, but I could tell she was a she. Whoever she was, looked around, I don't know, thirteen or fourteen years old? Well, she held out her hand, I guess to help me up. I refused her help and stood on my own.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I didn't mean to make you knock over like that, I just heard that you had awoken and I came to inform you of where you are." She sounded really responsible.

"Umm...Thanks? So where am I? Who are you? What happened? Where are my clothes? what happened to Sesshomaru? Where did my belongings go?"

"Calm down, calm down. You are at Sesshomaru's palace. I am Rin, your guide, since I am the only other human. Sesshomaru knocked you out while you were in the air, flying away from a definite battle threat because you were being to much of a nuisance, remember?" I nodded. "Your clothes are being washed and mended. Sesshomaru has taken you here, so don't worry, everything will be okay now, alright? Oh, and don't fret about your belongings, they are all safe in that dresser, cleaned and shining. I have to admit, your boomerang was pretty bloody." Rin laughed. "Really, if you need anything, just feel free to ask, alright?"

"Thank you Rin. I really appreciate what you're doing for me." She smiled cutely and nodded.

"Now then, you should go back to sleep. You need rest because your training will start tomorrow afternoon. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't expect that you need him to go easy on you, so be prepared, okay?" At that, Rin turned and started walking.

"Wait, Rin?" She looked at me. "I was wondering, if it is not too mush trouble to answer, who umm...Who undressed me?" Rin looked down.

"I'm sorry...I forgot to tell you, I'm not only the only other human in the palace, but I'm also the only other female...And well, I was busy so..."

"What are you saying? That a man undressed me in my sleep?" Rin blushed and nodded. "That is correct." I was shocked!

"Who? Who did it? Who is the pervert who took off my clothes?" I would be sure to thwack him so hard, he would loose all memory of what he saw of me.

"Well...His name is Mamoru. He had the best intentions...I think..."

"What do you mean 'best intentions'? You're not saying that he is perverted, are you now?" Rin started twiddling her thumbs.

"I sure hope he is not..." Wait a second, she was saying that some strange man undressed me, and might as well be a pervert!

"Might I meet him in the morning?" I asked. I was planning on putting this guy into a coma if he didn't pass my test. "I would very much like to...If that is not too much trouble..."

"Oh, sure! I'll stop by his suit on my way back to my quarters." I thanked her, got myself re-undressed and went back into an uneasy sleep.

Morning came quite quickly for me, I guess I was tired or something. I got up and saw that my clothes had been set on the end of my bed. "Well that sure is convenient." I got dressed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Umm, what now?" I all of a sudden heard a light knock at the door.

"Excuse me Miss Sango-sama, may I please come in and serve you your breakfast?"

"Oh, thank you Rin! Come on in!" Rin walked in carrying a tray with a plate holding some sort of food which looked a bit like the instant ramen Kagome used to make, but this time with more vegetables. "Yum, this looks so good! You really didn't have to do this. You are not a servant, or are you?"

"Oh, no, I'm not a servant, but I probably know how you feel. I remember when I first came to live here. nobody seemed to like me very much. I was lucky though, Lord Sesshomaru was there to help me out. So now I'm here to do the same thing that Sesshomaru did for me, to you!"

That was so kind of her! "Oh, Rin, thank you! And Rin?"

"Yes?"

"You can just call me plain Sango, alright?" She nodded. "Alright Sango, thank you!"

I had finished my breakfast and was then following Rin down the halls to go meet this 'Mamoru' guy. "Hey Rin, is he nice?" She shrugged. "Actually, I never really talked to him..."

"Oh, yeah, that is really reassuring..." Rin giggled. "I'm sorry, I heard he is really nice, if that makes you feel any better."

"Thanks Rin." I smiled at her. Then all of a sudden, in the corner of my eye, I saw a tall man. I just stared at him. "Ahh, you must be Miss Sango. It is a pleasure for me to finally be able to talk to you." He swept into a deep, majestic bow and surprisingly fell flat on his face! I gasped.

"Oh, Sir, are you alright?" I quickly helped him off of the ground. He brushed himself off. "I apologize for my clumsiness..." Rin was trying to hold back laughter. "Oh, no, it's fine! Don't worry about it, really!"

"Thank you. I just wanted to tell you while I had the chance that I think you are incredibly beautiful." I blushed really hard. "By the way, my name is Mamoru."

I gaped in shock. "You're the pervert who undressed me?" Oh no, it slipped. I covered my mouth. He raised his eyebrow. "What ever do you mean?"

"You are the one who undressed me last night, right?" He nodded. "I chose to do it, and I got quite the view, too!" Oh my gosh! this guy WAS a pervert! I clenched my fists tightly and punched him hard in the face. "How DARE you, you PERVERT!"

"Ouch! Fine! I'm SORRY! Are you happy? You needed a bath though!  
"You mean you actually gave me a BATH while I was UNCONSCIOUS? UGH!" I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I possibly could and he coughed up blood and vomit. I smiled in satisfaction. Then I knocked him into a wall and he passed out.

"There! That's better! It serves him right." I grinned maliciously. "Alright, I forgive you now." I saw that Rin was staring in disbelief.

"Wow, he's a demon! How did you do that Lad- I mean Sango?"

"Well, I am a demon exterminator, I was trained to do this kind of thing, no big deal." Rin smiled widely. "You're amazing! Why does Lord Sesshomaru need to train you in the first place?" I thought about how powerful Naraku was.

I became serious. "I made a vow to myself...To avenge my loved ones. I must kill Naraku, but I can't unless I train..." Rin looked down sadly. I forced a smile.

"Hey, what do you suppose we do with the pervert?" Rin smiled. "How about we leave him! I'm sure someone will find him! He is Sesshomaru's council advisor, after all. " She giggled. "I don't know if we should leave him here... He looks pretty beat up...And Sesshomaru's council advisor is a pretty high job." I said. "Maybe we should help..."

I didn't notice a presence behind me. Rin was looking passed me, a mask of terror on her face. then I heard a voice behind me.

"What the hell is going on here!"

Hi guys, sorry about the cliffhanger, I couldn't resist! We will meet again in chapter 4! Oh, yeah, thank you to those who reviewed! My writers block seems to vanish little by little, each time I get a review! gasps It's MAGIC! Please R&R!


	4. Training Time!

Thank you so much for all the reviews! Disclaimer: Didn't I already tell you? R&R! 

"S-Sesshomaru-sama! I-I didn't see you coming..." I said. He was glaring daggers at me. "What the hell did you just do to Mamoru?" He asked...more like yelled...

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said. "Sango was just defending herself! She didn't mean any harm, honestly!" Sesshomaru kept his eyes on me, flames flared within his unreadable golden eyes. "Very well, if Rin cares so much about you, I will spare you." At that, he heaved the unconscious Mamoru over his shoulder and walked off towards the northern region of the palace. I sighed in relief. "Thank you so much Rin! You're a life saver!" Rin smiled. "Hey, we're friends, right?" I smiled back and couldn't resist hugging her. "Yes Rin, friends forever!"

"Oh, I give up!" I yelled. "I can't possibly slice a tree in half with my bare hands! I'm not a demon like you!" I roared at Sesshomaru grumpily. "You dim-witted mortal! Use your common sense! Can't you see the weapon wall?" Sesshomaru pointed in the direction of the resting area.

He finally had gotten to training me, and we were now standing in the outskirts of the palace's eastern border where the land was nice and fertile with plenty of trees and hiding spots, perfect for training grounds. I looked to where Sesshomaru was pointing and saw a shaded structure with a small wall where an ample amount of weapons were hung. "Now he tells me.." I muttered.

"Oh, I apologize, I thought you would have noticed a wall covered with weapons by now." Sesshomaru sarcastically remarked. "Well, you could have at least pointed it out before we started!" I snapped at him, walking over to the weapon wall. "Pfft, you're pathetic, wench."

Suddenly I turned towards Sesshomaru, scowling. "I wouldn't mind if you called me SANGO! I mean, it IS, after all, my NAME! And another thing, STOP calling me pathetic!"

"I will call you what I wish." Sesshomaru said calmly. "Now go back to training."

"I hate you..." I mumbled, tottering angrily to the wall. I gazed up at the selection. What would be the best weapon to choose? Then, I spotted it. It was perfect! A long chain with sharp spikes that stuck out of it. I snatched it down from the wall and dragged it to the tree. Then, I set down one end of the chain next to the tree and carried the other end around the trunk. As soon as the chain was completely wrapped around the tree, I tugged hard on it and it cleanly severed the trunk.

"Very good." Sesshomaru took the chain and threw it off into the distance. Then he gave me a sack. "What's in here?" I asked. "They are daggers, you will use them to practice your aim." He pointed to a hawk that was gliding through the sky. "Hit that creature with one of these daggers, and your training will be done for the day." My face lit up. "Really!" He nodded. "But what if it flies away?"

"It won't. I have trained that bird to stay within five miles of where you are standing right now. I don't expect you to hit it any time soon though." I frowned. "Hey! Don't underestimate me!" I grabbed out a dagger and threw it in rage, missing by a mile! Sesshomaru shook his head then sat down under the shade of a tree. "Weak..." Was all he said. I WILL hit that bird! I silently declared. No matter how long it takes...

"DAMN IT! Get back here you stupid bird!" I ran after that thing like crazy throwing dagger after dagger, missing every time. It had been about five hours at the least. I was tired, but I was not ready to give in. Not yet. I tried over and over again, no success, no progress. I stopped and sighed heavily, panting hard.

"Are you ready to give up?" Sesshomaru called over with a hint of amusement in his tone. "NO WAY!" I shrieked. I ran about another three miles chasing that stupid thing then I fell over, breathing heavily. "Damned...Bird...I'll...Kill..." I saw Sesshomaru standing over me, his eyebrow raised slightly. "You're very determined for a mortal." I just half glared at him, I was too tired to frown. "I'll help you." Sesshomaru offered.

I looked confused. "I...!" I sighed. There was no other way to catch that stupid monstrosity. "Fine..." I got up, automatically feeling recharged, now that the Great Sesshomaru was offering a helping hand. "Impressive.." Sesshomaru said. "I can hardly believe you, a human, got up after doing all of that running."

"I told you not to underestimate me." Sesshomaru smirked. "Alright then, from now on I won't."

"Really? I mean...Good!" I replied. "Take out a dagger." Sesshomaru ordered. I did as he said. "Now, the trick is, aim it above your target, not directly at it. Make sure you stay aware of where your target is, because it will move." Sesshomaru came behind me and put my dagger arm in an upright position, holding my hand with his, aiming right above the bird. "Wait for the right moment, when your target is moving the least, and that will be your best chance." The hawk was at this point flapping it's wings. My heart began to beat. Sesshomaru's chest was pressed to my back, not purposely though. "Wait until it glides, then it will slow down." The wind lightly blew and the bird started to glide. "Now's the time." Sesshomaru whispered, his warm breath tickled my neck. I could feel a bright blush rise in my cheeks as Sesshomaru steadied my arm and we threw the dagger together. The hawk dropped from the air and landed off in the distance.

"Wow! We did-" I stopped when I noticed Sesshomaru was still holding onto me. "Umm...Sesshomaru...Why are you still-" I gasped when Sesshomaru gently kissed my lips. When he stopped the kiss, he let me go and said, "I'll be sure to see you at dinner, later on." At that, he turned and went for the palace, leaving me speechless.

I sat in my room, my hair was still wet from my bath. Thoughts ran through my head. I don't think it was a big deal...Maybe he was just...Testing me! That's it, he was probably testing me, he wouldn't REALLY kiss a human...Just stay calm...It was only a kiss. Only a kiss...I felt tears well up in my eyes. Miroku and I had once kissed...Only once, it was my first kiss. It was recent so it still burned my soul to think about it. My first kiss...

FLASHBACK

I searched around desperately. "Kirara! Where have you gone?" I called. She disappeared sometime during the night. Kagome, Shippo and Miroku were kind enough to help me look, Inuyasha on the other hand...Well, you know how he is.

"Kirara! Please come back!"

"Hey, Sango, I believe I have found her." Miroku came up to me, holding an injured kitten. "Oh, Kirara, What happened?" I took up kirara and cradled her, tears flowing from my eyes. "By the looks of it, I would say she was trying to protect camp from a certain demon and got hurt in the processes."

"Kirara, you shouldn't have! You should have woken me..." Kirara mewed and nuzzled herself under my arm, as if saying sorry. "It's alright, Kirara, just next time, I hope you will wake us." Kirara purred in agreement. I glanced at Miroku, who was staring into my eyes. "Thank you so much Miroku."

Then it just happened, we both leaned in and we kissed. I let his tongue enter through my lips and I allowed him explore my mouth. It was nice until I broke the kiss when he groped my bottom. "PERVERT!" I slapped him across the face. He smiled at me. "It was worth it!" I sighed. "You'll never change..."

END OF FLASHBACK

I buried my face in pillow and just cried. A few minutes later, I heard a knock at the door. "Miss Sango," A male's voice called, "dinner is ready, would you allow me to guide you to the dining hall?" I could tell it was Mamoru. I rolled my eyes. "Fine..."

I walked out and saw Mamoru, smiling kindly, like he did. Now that I really look at him, he seems pretty handsome. I thought, my cheeks turning slightly red. He had long hair, like Sesshomaru's, but it was black and Mamoru kept his hair in a low ponytail. His facial features were calm and collected, always happy, and pretty casual looking for his place in rank. He was tall and he usually, from what I knew of him, wore the colors black and white.

"About earlier..." I said. "I'm sorry!" We said in unison. "For what? I deserve what I got"

"Yeah, but I could have gone a little bit easier on you."

"Sure, but I am a demon, I should have been able to handle it."

"But I'm an exterminator, so I was trained." He nodded. "Well, I still would like to apologize for my behavior. I should have been more considerate." I smiled. "Thank you." I started to follow him to the dining area, when he fell forward.

"Oh...Mamoru! Are you alright?" I helped him off of the ground. "Don't worry about it, I'm just a little clumsy." I recalled earlier when he bowed and fell. I guess he was a little clumsy. "It can't be that bad." He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "It is though...I always fall and I'm such a klutz. Lord Sesshomaru was kind enough to let me be his council advisor, despite the fact that I'm uncoordinated, I feel lucky, but enough about me, tell me a little about yourself."

I looked down. "Well, umm...What would you like to know?" I thought. "Where were you born?"

"I was born in a village of exterminators..." I guess he could tell that I wasn't ready to talk about my past because he changed the subject.

When we arrived at dinner, there were a lot of people sitting around the long rectangular table. Sesshomaru, of coarse, being at the head. When he looked in my direction, I quickly looked away, still feeling a little awkward about earlier. I could feel other eyes on me, and when I looked, everybody was sitting, staring at me, whispering things like, "Look! Isn't that a human? An exterminator, no less!" Some of them glared while others smiled. Sesshomaru was silent. I saw Rin gesture for me to sit by her, so I did. "Don't mind them." She said quietly. "They don't take well to strangers." I nodded. "Thank you Rin."

Sesshomaru stood up. "As you can all probably see, I have brought a human woman here to stay. This is all do to the fact that she carries the last shard of the Shikon Jewel." I heard gasps among them. "I am training her so she and I can defeat Naraku. I expect you to treat her with the same respect that you use on any other guest." He glared. "If you have a problem, then come to me and I will solve it." He looked around at all of the frightened faces. "And there is another thing that I must announce. The Council of Elders, the leaders of all demons, have requested that I find a mate within one year because Inuyasha has passed and the Council obviously thinks I will also die, let me assure you, that is not likely. If I do not have a mate within one year, then my title will be handed over to another. Since there are no other female dog demons in the Western Lands, we will arrange for them to come here and stay until I choose a worthy mate." Everyone listened intently. "Do not worry, I will not give up my position that easily. Now you may all eat." Everyone started talking at once.

I stared down at the food in front of me. What was going to happen next?

Cya in chapter 5!


	5. Kiyoshi!

Hi guys! Thank you so much for those fabulous reviews! I'm glad to see that I have fans! I'm sorry, but sometimes, like on this chapter, I get extreme...How do I say...Blockage? Yes, yes, you other authors might have some clue what I'm talking about! But you guys will see how bad my 'blockage' was once you read this chapter...Don't blame me if it turns out short... 

Disclaimer: Sure...Maybe I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters...I wish I did, but I don't...Sesshomaru is some day going to mine though...hahaha! Okay, Let's get on with it!

Dinner was long over and I was now back in the room, thinking. I decided to go out and look for Sesshomaru, I needed to know how he was supposed to train me with a whole bunch of girls running around that he had to choose from. I wasn't sure what time it was, I just knew that nobody would be asleep yet.

Walking, I found Mamoru, pacing through the halls clumsily, a pile of papers in his hands that he was examining. "Mamoru-sama!" I called. He jumped in surprise and tripped up, papers flew everywhere. "Oh...My...Goodness..." I spoke under my breath. "Are you alright?" I asked, picking up papers and piling them. He stood up and took all of the papers into one pile like it was before and he nodded. "Yes, I am, thank you. Is there something you need?"

"Well, I was originally looking for Rin, but I guess you could help me too! You see, I wanted to straighten out a few things with Sesshomaru while I still had the chance. Do you think you could show me where he is?" Mamoru thought. "I believe he is in his third floor office, making arrangements for the lovely young ladies to come."

"Well...I don't want to disturb him while he is at his work...I guess maybe I'll just go to the library...Do you think you can show me where it is?" Mamoru nodded. "Of coarse! Follow me!"

When I got to the library, Mamoru left, he apparently had some sort of meeting. "Wow! This library is humongous!" I said to myself happily. I loved books. "I'm glad you like it!" A voice from behind me said. "Oh! I thought I was alone!"

"No, I'm the librarian, Kiyoshi. I'm glad to see that you like books! Not many female humans can read." I smiled at him. "I've had practice." Hey, maybe this guy was nice! "So what is your name?" He asked me. "I'm Sango!"

"That is a beautiful name!" (Note: Just in case you didn't know, Sango means coral) Kiyoshi came closer to me. "So tell me about yourself, I for one would very much like to know all about you." I backed up a little.

"I uhh...A-am an exterminator...Umm...A-and well-" He came closer. "E-excuse me...b-but why are y-you getting c-closer to m-me?" I stuttered.

"Tell me more about yourself. I must know more!" Was this guy obsessed with me for some reason?

"Well...I would rather hear more about you!" I saved myself, or so I thought. He backed off from me and grinned. "Well why didn't you just say so?" I felt my eye twitch. "Uhhh..."

"I was born and raised here! My father used to me the librarian, but seeing as how I surpassed him in skill, I am the librarian now! I am Sesshomaru's personal favorite worker here! Yep, I am much better than ANYONE in this whole palace! I am even probably greater than Sesshomaru himself! I do have better looks! (Note: NO WAY!) I am stronger than all of the guards and they practically BEGGED me to work with them, but I had to refuse, my duty is here! Man, I wouldn't be surprised if Sesshomaru and I were switched at birth! Oh, but don't tell him I said that, he will probably get really angry! He has a short temper! I mean, I don't have a short temper, I think I should be the ruler! Don't you think?"

Before I could answer, he continued.

"I can tell that every girl that visits this palace has a crush on me, who wouldn't? Even little Rin has a crush on me!"

I highly doubted that...

"I like nature, I look in the mirro- Umm, I mean, I look out the window a lot! Hehe.. Don't you like that in a man? I would! Not that I like men or anythi-"

"PLEASE STOP ALREADY!" I yelled, accidentally. He frowned. "Shhh! Be quiet! We are in the library!" I sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry...It's just...Well..."

"Well what?"

"You kind of talk too much..." I saw tears well up in his eyes. "Oh no! I didn't mean to offe-"

"Nobody has ever been so honest! I'm so touched!" I felt my eye twitch...Again... "Than you so much, Lady Sango!"

"Umm...Don't mention it?" This guy was starting to freak me out... Then I saw Rin, perhaps she came to rescue me?

"Hi, Rin!" I called over to her. She had an arm full of books. She smiled and walked over. When she saw Kiyoshi, she backed up a little bit. "Hi Sango!" She said, still backing up. I looked at her desperately.

"Umm, I need Sango in...Umm...The other part of the palace..." Rin said. She quickly winked at me. I mouthed a thank you.

Kiyoshi grabbed me up into his arms. "Until next time, my beautiful Sango." I slapped him, hard. Then I ran off, Rin close behind. As soon as we were alone I burst out. "HE HAS ISSUES!" Rin nodded.

"He is obsessed with himself, shutting everyone up, and now, obsessed with apparently you." I sighed. "That's just great..."

Rin snickered. "Good luck... I'll try to help you out whenever I can."

"Oh, thank you Rin! You truly are a good person!" Rin smiled proudly. "We're friends, that's what friends are for!"

Later that night, I settled into the king sized bed that I always used. It was very comfortable! I closed my eyes and just thought about random things until I fell asleep.

DREAM

"Sango...?" A voice called over to me. "Mommy!"

"Oh Sango, you truly are so sweet!" She smiled down at me. "You are my precious little angel and I will always cherish you." I grinned. "I love you Mommy. Will you always be with me?" Her face saddened.

"I can't always be with you, Sango, dear. When you are older, you will have to fend for yourself, but I will always love you as long as my soul is still alive." She hugged me and started to fade away. "Mommy! Don't leave! Please Mommy!"

"I'll always love you..." Then she completely faded. "Mommy..." END OF DREAM

I awoke on my back, a ray of sunshine illuminated me. Yawning, I stood up, almost not remembering where the hell I was. What now...? I thought. Am I just supposed to sit here until someone comes and forces me out? I got dressed and sat on my bed. I wonder what time it is? I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I went to get it and as soon as I opened it, I was staring at Sesshomaru. I looked down. "Hi..." Sesshomaru didn't answer, he just entered and shut the door behind him. "I assume you are confused about yesterday?" I nodded. "Mamoru told me you wanted to get things straightened out, so here I am. What is it you wish to get cleared up?"

"Well...About your search for a mate...How will you find the time to train me?" I asked. "Ahh, yes. I too have given that some thought. I may get busy, but I'm sure I can find time to fit you into my schedule." I was stunned. He could find the time to 'fit' me into his schedule! I wanted to spit at him, but I just nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes." I replied. "I was scared to ask you at first, but I really want to know why you kissed me."

"I was getting fun out of it. I had felt your arousal and decided that it would be amusing to experiment with you." I was shocked. He WAS testing me! I knew it! I glowered. "Listen, I do NOT like it when people mess with my feelings!" I snapped. He leered. "Oh, whoops, my mistake." He was mocking me. I steamed. "I HATE the way you treat me! Like garbage! I'm NOT trash!"

"I know you're not trash." He said, looking serious. "That's what I said- wait! You're AGREEING with me?"

"Yes." Okay, Sesshomaru sure had an odd personality...Was he usually like this when in his palace? "Alright then..." Sesshomaru looked me in the eyes and said, "Is that all?" I nodded. "Then I'll be off." He started out, but turned back to me. "Meet me at the training grounds about three hours after breakfast. You're going to skip lunch today." Before I could protest, he was gone.

ALRIGHT! Chapter 5, FINISHED! I'm sorry it took this long! I know, this chapter stinks, you don't have to tell me... please review, I really need feedback and stuff! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, sorry about the wait...I had writers block, what can I say? Well, enjoy chapter six!  
Disclaimer: Erm...I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters for they belong to Rumiko Takahashi... looks at the lawyers who nod in approval

I walked down the halls slowly, prepared for the worst. Why do I have to skip lunch? I'll be so hungry! I sighed. Maybe I could sneak a snack..? I stopped at the kitchen and strolled on in. "Lady Sango, hi! Is there something I can help you with?"

"Huh? Oh! You're the head chef, umm..."

"Kazuo. My name is Kazuo." He smiled nicely. "Is there something I can get you?" He asked.

"Yes! Thank you! I was wondering if I could get a snack to pack while I was training."

He thought. "Oh...I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru ordered that I cannot give you anything. I'm terribly sorry!"

"No, it's okay! It's not your fault, I mean you do have to follow your boss's orders, right? Well, I was hoping that he didn't get to you yet, but I guess he did. Oh well. Thank you anyway!" He smiled. "You're very polite and considerate. I respect you for that." His smile was sweet and caring. I liked him. His hair was a light brown that went just passed his ears and was a tad bit wavy. And his beautiful green eyes...So deep and loving. I blushed.

"Thank you very much, Kazuo-sama." I said, bowing as respectfully as I could.

He nodded. "I hope I can see you again soon." I agreed and ran off, hoping not to be late for my training.

I got to the training grounds and saw Sesshomaru, sitting on a tree a branch, his back against the trunk, and his fingers laced over his stomach. His were eyes closed.

"Hey!" I called. One of his eyes slit open a little bit, the goldenness glimmering. "So, you're finally here." He said lazily. "How did you like Kazuo?"

I gasped. "How did you know?"

He smirked. "I have my ways." He jumped down gracefully and grabbed my arm. "Hey! What are you doing?" He didn't answer. He just stared into my eyes then pushed me away. "What was that for?" He shook his head. "Forget it. Now train." He ordered.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Hit me."

"What?"

"You heard me." He said, sneering. "Hit me and your training will be over for the day." I beamed. "That's too easy!"

"Oh, yeah? Go ahead and give it a try then." I smiled, knowing- or thinking, more like, that this task would be the easiest of all...

"Ugh! How are you moving so damn fast!" I yelled up at Sesshomaru who was now standing on a tree branch way up high. He was almost grinning in pure amusement to see me in agony down below. "Damn you! I WILL get you!"

"Prove it." He said, just before he took off. "Damn it!" I muttered. "Where the hell did he go this time?" I ran off, looking around for him. No luck at all... "Where the hell would he have gone off to?" Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me from behind. Gasping, I struggled to get free, failing miserably.

"Do you ever even consider looking behind you to see where your enemy has gone?" I heard Sesshomaru whisper into my ear. "Sesshomaru, you jerk! Let go of me!" My shout soon became a shudder as he nuzzled my neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed. No response came. I suddenly became infuriated. Steaming, I jerked out of his hold, quickly turned to him, and punched him square in the face. A genuine look of shock overtook his face as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "My training is over for the day." I snarled as I walked off.

Rin giggled as I told her the story of what happened. "That's so unlike him!" She said, smiling. "I think he's taken a LIKING to you!" She said, winking. "Rin!" I gasped, looking around to see if anyone heard. "I really doubt that! I think he is trying to tease me!" We were sitting under a wise old tree near a meadow where the flowers bowed down to the gentle breeze. "Aw, Sango, Sesshomaru-sama doesn't do that. I guess you already know that he's not the type for games and such." Rin was right... "Besides, he doesn't do that to every girl that comes to the palace. You guys look cute together!"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Rin, you know that's silly..." I leaned back against the tree trunk, missing the mischievous grin on Rin's face. "I think it makes perfect sense.." She sniggered. I couldn't help but chuckle at how childish Rin sounded. "To think he likes me...You must be mad, Rin.." Rin snickered. "Nope... I'm just not stupid enough not to know when Sesshomaru-sama has taken a fondness of someone" She muttered. I opened my eyes. "What was that!" "Um..N-nothing.." Rin stammered. "I thought so..." I said, closing my eyes again.

Dinner that night was silent. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the long table and Rin was near him. I sat away from both of them, eating silently. "So, how was your day, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. She was the first one who had spoken. "It was very interesting." He looked over at me and I immediately looked down at my food, just to avoid his glare. I heard Rin stifle a giggle.

"Well, I'm finished with my food. May I be excused?" Rin stood up, looking over at Sesshomaru for his approval. He nodded and she left. Almost right away, I started feeling awkward being alone with Sesshomaru.

"May I also be excused?" I said, trying to escape his gaze. "Very well." He muttered. I quickly stood up and rushed out, bumping into Rin the instant I ran out of the dining room. "Sango!"

"What?" I asked, looking at the disappointment on her face. "You were supposed to stay so you two could have have some alone time and maybe make out!" She gasped and covered her mouth. I gaped at her. "Rin! You... You devious girl! What a plan...! I don't believe what you were trying to do! You know I feel awkward around him because of what happened! I don't like him! Besides... Even if I did love him... I know he'd never love me back..." Rin sighed. "Aw, Sango, I'm sorry..." I shook my head. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. I know...or I'm pretty sure you had good intentions.." Rin smiled. "Sango, let's go outside. The sun is going to set soon. It's beautiful site with the sunset flowers in view." I nodded.

We went outside not knowing that Sesshomaru had heard the whole conversation.

Well...Chapter six is complete...Was it any good..? I hope so. Please review! 


End file.
